Protect
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: After being taken in by the demon slayers, all Nezuko can do is wait in her box. Hopefully it'll all turn out well.


Protect

_A Oneshot_

* * *

Nezuko pressed her ear to the wood of the box. It had been a while since she'd been taken into custody by her brother's organization. She'd gotten a small nap to recharge but she'd stirred when the swaying motion of movement stopped. Whoever was carrying her had put her down.

She couldn't hear Tanjiro. If she really strained her senses she could make out the harsh sounds of an argument and she tensed. She sniffed deeply, making out the calming scent of the wood of her box and also the fainter smell of a garden. Nezuko took another deeper breath. Most importantly, she couldn't detect the sickening scent of fresh blood and Tanjiro was somewhere close.

She'd have to trust he was ok. The warmth on the wood told her quite clearly that the sun was out to play. She was stuck for now. Impatience gripped her and she swung her feet before curling up in a ball. There was nothing else for it. Naptime, once more.

After all, even if in the forest the humans had gotten made at her brother, all he needed to do was explain properly. Tanjiro had a lot of experience with that. She remembered how when the little ones didn't understand something they'd go to him first. Even when she knew just as much about something, Tanjiro had a gentle way with people. Their younger siblings- she hugged herself tighter- they had been right to admire him. Tanjiro would talk this whole thing out, she was certain of it. Humans were their family and Tanjiro was the best big brother anyone could ask for.

She'd almost gotten to sleep when she was sharply jostled. Nezuko couldn't help but let out a startled growl as she was flung to the other end of her box. Was someone fighting? No. Not yet. Just moving carelessly.

Tanjiro? He sounded close now and he was being loud. What was he so worried about? She heard the slick sound of a sword and braced herself. Was he going to have to fight these humans after all? She cursed her own helplessness. This wasn't right.

He shouted and she braced herself. She wasn't expecting the sword to stab into her box. Sudden pain. She barely had time to react when the sword came down once more. That _hurt_. She contorted her body further to avoid the light now invading her space.

She suddenly understood Tanjiro's desperation. Someone wasn't playing fair. She seethed in rage at her pain and her brother's fear. There wasn't anything for her to do but wait. Once again she was helpless when her family was in danger.

There seemed to be a large audience. So many distinct scents and voices. Most argued that she should die for being a monster. They couldn't accept her for being a demon and wouldn't accept Tanjiro for protecting her. It wasn't Tanjiro's fault she was like this! And how could they expect him to treat her any differently? He was Tanjiro. He was safe, and kind, and hard headed. Even if she was a demon and she walked a fine path of not losing herself again, her brother was a protector.

Too few argued for them and the dissenters were too emotional. Someone was going to do something stupid. Tanjiro better stay safe.

And then came the pain and the smell of fresh blood.

It hurt. It hurt. Her nap hadn't yet healed her all the way from the demon with the webs and deeply disturbing ideas about family. He was yet another example of how twisted demon blood could make you, what she couldn't let herself become. It was too easy to view the world with a distorted lens. To forget that what you want doesn't mean anything unless you under why and desires aren't meant to be unthinkingly taken.

It's a sudden thing when she realizes she's out of her box, growling like an animal, human blood being shoved in her face. Blood does something to her, something unwanted. It's both all the demon in her wants and everything her soul despises.

She remembers her parents. Cheerful, strong. She's never truly left her younger siblings behind, they're traces of them in almost every human she meets. And there is Tanjiro, her oldest brother, partner in crime, and best friend. It was their job to keep their siblings safe.

She'd attacked him once. When she'd woken up to the smell of blood, consumed by her helplessness at watching her family slaughtered and her pain, her hunger. She lashed out, not even recognizing just who she was attacking. She was scared and angry and so, so confused.

It took him protecting her for her to remember her dying wish as a human. She needed to protect her family. Protect. _Protect_. She was more than her rage. She wasn't to be defined by her hunger. She had a reason, a purpose for this new life, and by every single bit of her willpower she would protect her family.

All humans.

Even this stupid man who hurt and taunted her.

She turned away from him in disgust. She would not be used like this.

Only when her action had sunk into the crowd did she look at her brother. He looked so relieved that if he hadn't been so near the sun she might have ruffled his hair. Ridiculous brother. Here he was, bruised, battered, and sliced, and he was more worried about the one of them with a supernatural healing ability. Granted she was not forgiving the mean stabby man anytime soon, as she climbed in her box she made sure to hiss her displeasure at him, but it seemed like Tanjiro needed to be careful around his fellow demon slayers. These humans weren't like the yellow one or boar head.

As the others talked, apparently her display had secured their position among even the most ardent of distrusting bunch, she stuffed the thin holes in the box with the edges of her clothing. She wanted to be ready for their upcoming dismissal.

Her brother announced that they'd kill the Evil One, the Murderer. The old one didn't think they had the skill yet and set them on a vague 12 kizuki instead. Nezuko gritted her teeth at the wait but she thought she understood better than Tanjiro how much stronger they needed to become. That monster had ripped through her family like nothing she'd ever seen. There was no way she'd lose Tanjiro to that monster too. She wouldn't allow it. Ever.

But it seemed like they were off to butterfly woman's house for whatever reason. Hopefully her brother would finally get medical attention. Surviving the web demon had not been easy on his body. He needed a rest as much as she did.

She snicked when it seemed that Tanjiro just had to try to use his hard head for her honor. A headbutt for each wound. That was just like her brother. There was a reason that no one in the village ever picked on any of their family. His justice could be roundabout and odd.

She stayed alert in her box for hours, not quite ready to trust these people. She didn't think they'd try to hurt them again but she did not want to leave Tanjiro alone yet. The scents changed around her, from a flower garden, to a clean smell of sheets and the complaining of Zenitsu, and then finally to a peaceful neutral room.

Tanjiro let her out of the box and she tried to listen to him, but the fact was they were finally safe. Ever since they'd entered that forest of spiders and blood there's been an edge in her spine. Watching Tanjiro happily babble made her smile, especially when she verified he'd finally been bandaged. All at once she relaxed. With Tanjiro around it was practically a guarantee she'd need more energy. It was her job to protect him after all. She pressed her face to the soft mat floor and drifted off to the sound of her brother's voice.


End file.
